


Crepes

by ChartreuseFae



Category: GARO (TV), Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just happened to crave some sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepes

**Author's Note : Bless all of the middle-aged man in Tokusatsu who loves sweets = w =)**  
 **This drabble is requested by my friend, and since it literally makes me have moebetes syndrome.. well, why not~**

* * *

  
His throat gulped as his eyes watched the stall in front if him. The sweet aroma that wafted from the crepe store attracted his inner conscious so much that he didn't realized the drool on the corner of his mouth.   
  
Ucchy gazed at the colorful crepe stall in front of him. But since he didn't have any money with him, he could only stare at it longingly (he was unemployed after all).   
  
And that went unnoticed into a certain man's attention.  
  
The man with dark-leather coat and dual katana was about to take break and bought some sweets. But this adorable view of course halted his movements.  
  
"Rei, you said you wanted to buy some crepes? What are you waiting for?" Silva asked him curiously.   
  
"Haha, it's just that man is interesting. Is he cosplaying or what? Those katana looks real.."  
  
The Madougou pendant began to concentrate, already suspecting the man with the golden coat. "I don't sense any traces of Horror. And it's pretty unusual for Horror to walk under the sun in the first place. Probably he just happened to have.. interesting attributes."  
  
The short-haired man man pondered for a moment, before moving his feet onto the stall, queuing on the line. He ordered three ice cream crepes, each with different flavors and assortments. Because of course one wasn't enough for his sugar fills. And he was about to give one to the unaware Kyoryuger too.   
  
Rei handed the strawberry crepe into him and smiled brightly," Here. It's for you."  
  
Ucchy, who of course was shocked and flailing his arms in the air."I-I can't accept this! I'm not worthy of your kindness!! Moreover, we are strangers!! It is against my warrior code to disturb other people!!"  
  
The other man burst out laughing at Ucchy's polite words. "Why so stiff? It's okay, take it. Otherwise, the ice cream will melt~"  
  
The tall man was hesitating a few times, creeping closer but withdraw back again in a comical way. Rei was half-shoving the soft crepes once again into his hand. And made a little lie on the way."I initially bought two, this one's a bonus. I can't eat all of them, so help me okay?"  
  
Ucchy gave the strange man one more look, but he eventually complied. Oh the beauty of a lie, must be used carefully, mused the dark-haired man.  
  
"I will receive this happily with all my heart! I thank thee for this gift!"   
  
Rei chuckled again, "You sounded like you're from a different era. Do you like saying things in old phrases?"  
  
Hearing this, the golden Sentai was sighed and turned gloomy all of the sudden."After all Amy-san had taught me to speak like the citizens of this era.. I think I failed again.."  
  
"Let's just stick to the crepes, ok? Don't worry about it too much," said Rei with a sweatdrop.  
  
The man with the ponytail-hair nodded a bit, then proceeded to bite at the sweet treat."It's very delicious!"  
  
"It is! Eating sweets is the best thing in life, right?" They both laughed again as they munched the crepes. The earlier awkwardness slowly melted, like the ice cream in their mouths. He watched as the older Sentai's face turned into bliss as he ate the sugary treat.   
  
The older man halted for a bit, looking at Rei with a concerned expression."But it feels unpleasant if I do nothing to repay your good deeds.. If there's anything that I can do, please do tell me!"   
  
The other just grinned widely."There's no need. It's enough just to see you like that~"  
  
Ucchy tilted his head again in confusion. This man was indeed strange. "I'm afraid I can't grasped what you mean.."  
  
Rei went back to his laugh, trying not to choked on the sweetness displayed in front of him. This was indeed a very good day.   
  


 

 

 


End file.
